


Fallout

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: Han doesn't think he's a very reassuring person, but in the aftermath of the battle of Yavin, he might be exactly what Luke needs.





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/gifts).



The _Falcon_ was quiet, an island apart from the celebrations taking over the Rebel base. Han had retreated here to think. Even Chewie was outside, with Leia and Luke, celebrating. Which left Han to ramble around in the old bird alone, just the way he liked it.

It wasn't that he wasn't glad. Not like he wanted the Empire to win or anything. And he'd come back, though if you asked Leia, having to be talked into returning was almost as bad as leaving in the first place. 

He hadn't asked Luke's opinion. 

Maybe he didn't want to know it. He'd been happy enough to see him again, but now that they were out of the heat of the moment, maybe all Luke would remember was how Han had split right when they'd need him most.

"Because that's what you do," he told himself. "You up and leave when people start to get too close." Now he was even talking to himself; he needed Chewie back. Then he'd at least get a reply, even if it wasn't one he wanted to hear.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been totally alone on the _Falcon_. Lately, it had been almost _too_ crowded, with Luke and the droids and the old man, and then Leia. Maybe now it would just be Han and Chewie again, but he was starting to expect he wouldn't get a chance to leave again.

He was nearly to the cockpit when he heard the noise, the clank of something entering the ship. Immediately, he turned and started back the way he'd come. "That you, Chewie?" he called.

There was no answer, but the footsteps stopped just as Han came around the corner. It was Luke. 

He looked a little bleary, like he'd been drinking, but not so much that he was completely drunk. He mostly just looked utterly exhausted, like he could barely keep to his feet. 

"Hey, kid." Han approached cautiously. "How's it going?"

"I'm okay."

"You sure don't look it. Need a place to crash?" 

Han was suddenly conscious of the fact that they'd been going without rest almost since Tatooine. Since Luke had lost his entire family and the only home he'd ever known. Including that so-called mentor of his. Which seemed to make him, Han, just about the only person Luke had left in the world, along with Leia and Chewie. 

It wasn't exactly the sort of burden he'd signed up for, even when shared three ways. 

"I'm fine, really."

"Well, look," Han went on. "You can always stay here if you want. I mean, in your bunk. I'm not going anywhere."

"Sure, Han. Thanks."

He heard Luke leave and started toward the cockpit again. Then, on second thought, he turned and headed toward Luke's bunk. As a rule, Han didn't like talking about his feelings. He was glad Chewie never asked too many questions. But he had an inkling—just an inkling—Luke was different. 

"Hey." He stopped in the doorway, looking at Luke who was sitting straight up on the side of the bed. He was still in his flight suit and he didn't look very comfortable at all. "What's going on? You can tell me, right?"

"It's not a big deal." 

"Well, even if it's not a big deal, you can still tell me. You can tell me little deals."

Luke looked up at him, and Han knew there was no getting away from this. At least not for a long time. There was a pull in his chest he'd been trying to ignore since the Death Star, and he'd been avoiding being alone with Luke because of it. Those blue eyes were the kind you could get lost in, and if Han didn't have his boots plated firmly on the deck, he would have been gone. Maybe he already was gone.

"Tell me, Luke," he said. "What's eating you?"

"All those people. On the Death Star." Okay. That probably shouldn't have come as a surprise. 

"I see." Han came over and sat next to him. "I'm sure most of them chose to be there."

"We didn't."

"Yeah, and when we were looking for Leia, we didn't see anyone in any of the other cell blocks." 

"Really?"

"Yeah." Han couldn't have sworn he'd checked all of them, but most of the cells had been empty, and they probably were. No reason to think they weren't. 

"Are you sure?" If Han believed in the Force, he might've thought Luke could sense his lie.

"Not really. But I'm trying to make you feel better, okay?" 

And it wasn't working well. "I felt them, Han."

Han remembered something the old man had said, about voices crying out. Maybe he shouldn't have been so quick to make light of the Force. "Well, I'm no Jedi master, but I can guarantee there were a lot less people on that Death Star than there were on Alderaan, not to mention this base." 

Luke heaved a deep sigh. "Yeah. You're right."

"It's war, kid. Not that that makes it better, but…" He shrugged. "That's what it is. Not much more I can say."

Luke was pressing his fingers together. "You know, I'm glad I came back here and talked to you."

"Really? That made you feel better?"

Luke smiled, a sort of half smirk that Han hadn't seen on his face before but he thought he might grow to like. "No. Not really. But you were trying." 

Han laughed. "I guess that's a good start."

Luke's hand landed on Han's wrist and Han's heart jolted like it did every so often when the _Falcon_ jumped to lightspeed a few seconds late. "Thanks, really, I mean it. I needed somebody. I needed you."

"You weren't exactly alone out there. Sounds like a pretty big party."

Luke shook his head. "It's easy for them to celebrate. They didn't have to do it. Not that I mind. Someone had to do it."

"But it's not easy."

"Right."

Han wondered how much to say, how much he could say when Luke's hand was still on his. He was either going to say something stupid and ruin the mood, or… Well, that was pretty much his only option. He was pretty much guaranteed to say something stupid. 

"Listen, Luke, it's not like I've never… killed anyone, you know? So I kind of get it. What I'm saying is, you can come to me anytime. For any reason. I probably won't have the answers, but you can talk to me."

Luke smiled. "I appreciate that." His hand was moving further up Han's arm, and there was no way he could resist now. He leaned in close, catching Luke's jaw in his hand. It was a slow, tentative kiss, with more care than Han had ever taken in his life. He wanted to treat Luke right, though. Luke was worth it. He didn't want to get him mixed up in the same old trouble. 

"You gonna be okay?" Han asked him.

"Yeah, I think so." Luke was still looking into Han's eyes and had his hand in Han's hair. Han didn't want to move.

"Good," Han said. "I could use a break."

Luke smiled. It was the genuine smile Han had come in this short time to associate with Luke and he was glad to see it. The grim smirk hadn't suited him, really. "Is that what we're doing now?"

"In a manner of speaking." 

Luke smiled again, making Han's heart skip again. It seemed like he was going to have to get used to that, too. 

He didn't mind one bit.


End file.
